dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mia Diaz
Mia Diaz was born on September 17, 2001, and is now eleven years old. She was the newest cast member of Dance Moms: Miami. About Mia is very talented, and brings amazing theatrical level performances to the stage. She has won titles for "passion" and "personality" among many other awards. Mia has been dancing since the age of two and a half.http://www.thesekidshavetalent.com/interviews.html Before she came to Stars she danced at Just Dance It. She dances everything from ballet, lyrical, jazz, tap, musical theater and contemporary. At the age of eight she won every regional competition she competed at. She went on to Hall of Fame Nationals in Orlando, Florida and won highest scoring solo 8 and under, which was her first National Championship. At age nine she had a successful dance season, having achieved 10 regional wins. Her studio STARS went to Boston to compete at American Dance Awards Nationals. She won National Title Young Dancer of the Year with her "Ave Maria" solo and won Overall Highest scoring solo with "My Confession" Fragile. She was just recently named the face of Primetime Dance Competitions 2012 Tour Dates Calendar and because of this achievement she is currently in three National Magazines: Dance Spirit, Rhee Gold's Dance Studio Life and Dance Teacher Magazine. She just recently won The Summer Dance Series Dance Video Contest. List of Solos Pre-Dance Moms: Miami Spanish Genre Solos *El Bolero Musical Theater Solos *Poker Face *I'm Happy Contemporary Solos *My Confession (Fragile) *Ave Maria *Time To Say Goodbye Open Solos *Trapped Season One *Superstar *Jar of Hearts List of Duets Pre-Dance Moms: Miami *You And I (with Brandon Chang) List of Trios Season One Contemporary Trios *She Goes (with Kimberly Kopke and Lucas Triana) Awards Solos Pre-Dance Moms: Miami *Poker Face (1st place at Hollywood Vibe) *I'm Happy (1st place at Hollywood Vibe) *Trapped (1st place at Hall of Fame Inductee) *My Confession (1st place at American Dance Awards) *Ave Maria (1st place at Hall of Fame) *El Bolero (1st place at Nuvo) Season One *Superstar (1st place at iHollywood) Season One Trios *She Goes (1st place at iHollywood) Trivia *Next-Gen Insider just did a feature story on Mia with a video interview as well.http://nextgeninsider.com/2011/08/04/get-down-with-diaz/ *Mia works very hard on a daily basis, not just in dance, but also in school. *Mia can speak some Spanish. *Mia won 1st place overall and Mini VIP Scholarship at JUMP Dance Competition in Miami, Florida in 2013. *Mia loves to dance, sing, swim and watch videos on YouTube. *Mia loves her dance studio STARS and her dance coaches Victor Smalley and Angel Armas. *Mia's make-up artist is Mayra Smalley. *Mia toured with Lucas Triana, Angel Armas and Victor Smalley teaching in studios in Boston and NYC during July of 2012. *Mia, Maddie and Mackenzie have brothers with the same names (Ryan and Tyler). *Mia made an appearance in Dance Moms: Miami when there was a fire near STARS. *Mia and Good Luck Charlie's Mia Talerico have the same first name and birthday. *She also takes gymnastics. *She made a brief cameo dancing with the seniors in, No One Likes a Quitter. *She was never on the list. Gallery To view the gallery for Mia Diaz, [[Mia Diaz/Gallery|'click here']]. External Links * * * (fan page) * *Google Images for of Dance Moms *Search YouTube videos for of Dance Moms References Category:Dance Moms: Miami Dancers Category:Dance Moms: Miami Cast Category:Females Category:Female Dancers Category:Dancers Category:2001 births Category:Birthdays in September Category:11 Year Olds Category:Blond Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Guest Stars Category:1 solo